


[Fanvideo] Bend it like Beckham - Most people get married

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [16]
Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/F, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Marriage Proposal, football as a metaphor for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "when kisses last so long that you run out of breath /.../ most people get married"The story we all deserved but didn´t get.





	[Fanvideo] Bend it like Beckham - Most people get married

 DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 

**Fandom:**  Bend it like Beckham

**Music:**  Jeannie C. Riley - Most people get married

**Character/Pairing:** Jess/Jules

**Summary:**  "when kisses last so long that you run out of breath /.../ most people get married"

The story we all deserved but didn´t get.

 

Stream[ here.](https://archive.org/details/BendItLikeBeckhamMostPeopleGetMarried13)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this cheesy song, I generally love all kind of cheesiness but chessy songs about marriage applied to queer relationships? That just makes me happy in a special way.


End file.
